Little Pest
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Eh crappy title, but a decent story, a new comer comes to Happy Tree Town and ends up on Belize's doorstep, but something was odd, the new comer resembled Belize, he ran into someone he never thought he had. may or may not be a one shot, I will figure out later... Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Little Pest

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N okay so this is a little based of a strange dream I have had. I don't know how, but I started to wonder what would it be like if Belize somehow found a long lost sister, what would happen to him, and what if she was more deranged then he is? Well I will let you all judge enjoy the story.**

Belize sat in the living room watching the TV. He hears the knocking on his door, he slowly groans a bit as he gets up, as he hasn't really moved from the seat since Lammy died earlier in the day and he was waiting for her to regenerate so they could go on a quick peaceful date, before one of them ended up dieing again.

Belize walked over to the door and opened it, there was a tall figure that had the height that was over the door frame, Belize was suspicious at first, but he figured to step outside so he can talk to the figure face to face.

"So what are you here for?" Belize asked, he then started to stretch his legs so they would not cramp up on him. "Are you Belize Ferdinand?" Belize looked up at him shocked, "Umm depends, why are you looking for him?" Belize said as he was worried he would have to fight someone and attempt to escape while he's not ready for an escape. The figure just pulled out a clipboard and looked at it, then at him.

"Well according to this picture and details you are Belize. Well we have news for you, just not too sure how you are going to take it." Belize stared blankly, "What news?" Suddenly a car pulls up and a little young blue raccoon stepped out of the car, the tips of her ears were pink, and she had a black stripe going horizontally around her waist. "Belize I have finally found you." Belize looked at the little raccoon and then back at the figure, in a 'Are you serious' type of look, the figure nodded.

Belize sighed "Well umm, I don't really know how to take the fact you people found a raccoon that I don't even know." Belize sighed, "What's the catch is this a prank from that show 'Gotcha fool'?" Belize looks around "Okay where are the cameras? I know there has to be one somewhere." Belize went to the car looked inside it and walked back to the figure that held out an I.D card, Belize looked at it.

"What the hell, that symbol… I-it can't be no." The figure looked at Belize a little confused, "What? Thought we didn't exist?" Belize looked around "No I knew you were around, but that that's an official regulated one, no one can copy that specific I.D badge and its signature by the one I know that is really working with you." Belize looked around "Damn it why did you guys have to somehow find this raccoon while I'm about to go on a date?"

The little raccoon walked up to him "Aww brother Belize doesn't want me." The figure bent down to her "I'm sorry I guess he doesn't, lets take you back since he's going to be too busy, too take care of you." The little raccoon started to have tears piling up in her eyes and started to walk slowly over to the car. Belize couldn't take it any more "Fine Ill take care of her, but I don't know if this town would be the best fit for her, everyone here is psychotic in a way, and she seems perfectly normal to be here." The little raccoon ran over to Belize and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much big brother." Belize looked down at her not really knowing what to say, he never had any experience with sibling things.

"Umm no problem… What is your name?" the little raccoon smiled sweetly ran over to the car and pulled out a suitcase with a little Lammy doll and she ran up to him "My name is Rose Ferdinand, I missed you so much big brother." Belize looked at Rose and at the tall figure. The tall figure just started to slowly make his way back to the car by walking backwards keeping an eye on both the raccoons once he was close enough to the car he turned sprinted to it and yelled to the driver "Go! Go! Go!" the car then sped off down the road nearly running into a light yellow rabbit, and a pink chipmunk with a red bow around her ear.

Belize thought to himself, _well that was weird, _Belize then looked down at his alleged sister and then shrugged, he then broke the hug and got her inside his home and shown her, her room she ran over to the bed frame and was smiling widely at it, and then ran over to the window and saw that she could see a creepy building that was near Belize's home she started to mutter a little, Belize walked over to her "Don't be afraid of that place, its just a prop like thing, no one lives in it and everyone got too lazy to take it apart."

Rose looked around and then smiled to Belize "Can I live in the prop then?" Belize looked at her a little shocked, but surprisingly was normal to him so he decided to humor her, "Sure I guess, but why would you want to live in a prop?" Rose just sat staring at it. "Rose…" Rose snapped from her daze and was looking at Belize, "Oh sorry big brother, I just love things like that, creepy scenery really helps me relax." Belize smiled and slowly started to push her out of the room and they both walked down to the creepy building.

"Well this is it." He gently pushed the door and it creaked open with loud echoes of creaking bouncing around the whole building itself, this gave Belize an eerie feeling, but he did have to make the building for a Halloween attraction, he just couldn't believe he made a great haunted house. Belize then walked Rose over to the stairs. "Okay just to give you a fair warning this place is loaded with booby-traps so be careful where you st-…" before Belize could finish his sentence he activated one of the traps and almost fell into a spike pit.

"Oooh that was so close big brother, you could have died." She then looked down sad "Then they would have to have taken me back… I don't want to go back." Belize slightly smiled in relief and then at forgetting to mention to her the curse of the town. "Don't worry Rose; this place has a specialty that makes it fun." He then looked around and saw that it was getting near the time Lammy should be back at home. Belize grabbed Rose, "Sorry, but we will go around this place later, and I will tell you the specialty later, but now we get to go meet my love." Rose started trying to run too keep up with Belize. Surprisingly she ran just as fast as him, if not a bit faster. They both get back to Belize's home and they saw Lammy was passed out asleep on the couch. "Okay you stay here for now, while I make sure she's okay with you staying." Rose smiled and nodded.

Belize went inside and shook the lamb awake; she jumped up and tackled Belize to the ground. "Well hello there." Belize smiled at the Lamb, "Well while you were out, umm we had a visitor, and well they found a long lost sister, I never knew I had." The Lamb looked down, "That's okay, I guess, where is she?" Belize looked over to the door "Well she's outside and she's almost normal, please act a little normal around her, she doesn't know about the town yet." The Lamb sighed; both the lamb and Belize got up and went to the door.

"Rose this is…" Rose spurted out "Bigger Lammy." She smiled and ran over to Lammy and gave her a hug. Lammy looked down at her, "I thought you said she was normal?" Belize shrugged, "Well compared to everyone else in town she is." Lammy glared a little at Belize, but then shrugged it off because she knows he's actually correct about that. "Well how is this going to affect the date?" Belize looked at the ground and started to ponder what they can do instead of a relaxing romance, they could still have fun with just about anything else.

"I will think about it, once I introduce her to everyone." Lammy looked at him a little concerned. "Are you sure she can handle it, and are you sure she wont get hurt, at least not until you tell her about the…" Belize covered her mouth before she could say anything. "I think its normally best for them to learn it on their own, in some way, but don't worry I will make sure she stays safe." Lammy sighed, "Okay fine be back by five thirty." Belize nodded "Good that gives me three hours to show you around and meet everyone." Rose just smiled.

Belize and Rose started to walk around the town, Belize first took her by the museum, then they went past the aquarium, and then they went into the restaurant that Belize first went into when he first came to Happy Tree Town, he remembers the dark storm that had drove him into the place. "Let's stop by and see if there's anything you would like on the menu." Rose smiled at Belize and he opened the door for her, Belize was a bit shocked that nearly everyone in town was there.

"Wow there is so many people in this building, why is that?" Belize shrugged "I don't know, but mostly everyone in town in one spot, and this gives us extra time to find something fun to do." Belize then smiled and walked over a red porcupine and green bear. "Hey there Flippy, and Flaky." They both looked up and saw Belize "Oh h-hey Belize, didn't e-expect to see you here today. What happened with your date with Lammy?" Belize rolled his eyes to point at Rose. "Oh she's so cute, but who is she?" Flaky said hesitantly reaching out to shake Rose's hand.

"Well someone came by today while Lammy was a little busy, and they dropped her off, apparently I have a little sister now. Her name is Rose." Flaky a little more courageously reached her paw out and Rose delicately grabbed her paw and they shook. "Nice too meet you miss Flaky." Belize then laughed "Don't forget Mr. Flippy too, but yeah watch out what you do around him, sometimes things just won't end well." Rose held her hand out "Well good day to you too Mr. Flippy." Belize nervously laughed a little "Okay let's go meet the others. Later, Flippy, Flaky have fun with your date." Belize grabbed Rose and pulled her to the next small group, "The orange beaver with the construction hat is handy, and the lavender/purple one is Toothy, I still don't know too much about them, but they are not that bad to hang out with."

Belize was looking around and this scene really felt like a dejavu moment, everywhere he looked he felt the dark storm was outside of the restaurant and then he looked around everyone was just about where they were when he first arrived. Belize pushed the memory from his head and rang the bell that they decided to put on the counter, a dark blue skunk with light blue stripes wearing an air freshener necklace came out of the kitchen. "Yeah what will it…? Oh hey Belize, been a while since you been here, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be on your date with Lammy?" Belize then looked down then yelled in the whole restaurant "OKAY THAT'S IT, I'm ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE WHERE EVERYONE CAN HEAR ME, I SHOULD BE ON MY DATE, BUT SOMETHING CAME UP OKAY, STOP TELLING ME I SHOULD BE ON MY DATE THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT DAY." The whole restaurant was silent. "Okay jeez I was just asking a question. Now what can I get you?" Belize looked down at Rose; Petunia couldn't see her under the counter, so she peeked over and saw the little blue raccoon smiling up at her.

"Aww cute kid, who is she?" Belize looked at her "Well this is my little sister; I didn't know I had…" Petunia shuttered for a second "Wait she's related to you… I thought your parents died when you were two months old." Belize shrugged I don't know… All I know is she has same features as me looks like me and well has my tendencies often." The second Belize said that Petunia ran into the kitchen and then ran out the door. "What was that for big brother?" Belize sighed, because he just recognized why Petunia freaked out about what he said.

"Well there's still many more too meet." He walked over to Cuddles and Giggles who were still getting over the fact they were almost ran over by the speeding car. "Don't worry Giggles, it missed we are fine now." Giggles was still weeping about how close she was to becoming road kill. Belize then made their introductions "The yellow rabbit is Cuddles, and the Pink chipmunk is Giggles." Belize then grabbed Rose again and he took her outside. "Well its getting a little late, we should start heading back home before Lammy thinks I'm torturing you or something." Rose grabbed Belize's hand and they started to walk home, but Belize noticed the alleyway and stopped, "Before we go home theres two characters I want you to know about, so when you see them beat them up." Rose smiled "I will…" she then looked around. "Who are they?"

Belize smiled, "Okay they are green raccoons, one wears a fedora, and the other doesn't that is how you can tell them apart, the one with the fedora is Shifty and the one without is Lifty." As if on queue Lifty and Shifty appeared out of no where and did their signature snicker. "Well hello there Belize, shouldn't you be on your date?" Belize just punched him in the gut, "Damn it that's it I am getting tired of this lets just get home and try to have the nice relaxing day." Belize then grabbed Rose and they started walking away.

"What the hell just happened bro?" Lifty said as he went over to Shifty and helped him up, "I don't know, but who was the fresh meat target we can con?" Lifty shrugged I don't know, but I don't think it will be good if we try, Belize seems a bit protective over her." Shifty laughed "Like that's going to stop us."

Belize and Rose finally made it back home with twenty three minutes to spare, Belize and Lammy sat still thinking until Belize finally came up with an idea that he had shown Rose when they were exploring around town.

"I know lets go to the museum; I hear they have a children's section, where I'm sure Rose will have fun." Rose looked around all star in her eyes showing how happy she was to be going to the museum. "Well she seems excited about it lets go." Belize and Lammy held hands and Rose was holding onto Belize's other hand. They all walked down the road to the HappyTreeMuseum.

"Admission is $25 for adult, and there's a special deal for children, how old is she?" Belize looked down at her and she looked back, then she looked at the man "I am nine years old." Belize froze when she said that he then snapped back to reality after he, Lammy, and Rose was inside the museum, "Belize what happened to you?" Belize looked around then looked at Rose, "What day were you born?" Rose looked down, "Well in two days I will be ten." Belize froze again, but not as long this time.

"Okay Really Belize, I am starting to worry about you, why do you keep freezing?" Belize looked down, "Well you remember the story I told you about my parents, it was what was told to me mostly, I'm pretty sure it was true, because I saw all the reports that there was two raccoons found dead in the rubble of my old home." Belize then sighed "If Rose here is my sister, she probably has the same tendencies I do, I mean look at her now she is all sweet and kind, I was the same way until I was ten." Lammy sighed "But shes a little girl what harm could she do?"

Belize sighed looked at her and then saw she was missing. "Oh damn it we have to find her, shes progressing a little faster then I thought." Belize started to run around the museum Lammy just sat trying to think where Rose could have gone, and then both of them heard a commotion around the stone table with plastic food on it, Belize and Lammy ran over to the crowd of people and saw Rose on top of a security guard holding him down and slamming him into the ground a few times.

Belize jumped in grabbed her and pulled her off the security guard; she then smiled sweetly at Belize and acted like nothing was wrong. "What the hell happened?" Belize said to Rose, she just smiled "What he said he could handle a fight with anyone." Belize put her down walked over to the guard and saw it was Splendid, laying on the ground with a broken nose and twisted arm. Belize almost laughed, but held it back. "Rose come here now." Rose walked over to Belize like she didn't even notice she beat someone down. "Why would you do that to Splendid, and how?" Rose smirked "What he said in exact phrase 'I can take on anyone, especially a little girl like you, now get away from the statue or I will escort you out.' and well he tried to grab me so I tackled him and slammed him into the ground.

Belize then heard a little moaning come from Splendid, and then he slowly got up, "Oh you little ankle biting… No don't say that, she's just a little girl." Splendid pointed to her, "Get out of this museum now, or I will use my powers to get you out." Rose smiled at Belize and Belize just shook his head at her. "Lets just go, I'm not that much in the mood to deal with anything now." Belize grabbed Rose's arm and started to pull her away from Splendid.

Splendid got up "Yeah that's right Belize, you better get her out of here, before you get her hurt." Belize stopped and then looked at Rose, then turned his attention to Splendid, "Splendid you just got beaten by a nine year old, if you don't stop acting like Mr. Big shot I will let her continue to beat you." Rose smiled and looked over to the squirrel and glared at him, to watch what he says next.

"Pfft you and her cant do anything to me, and I wasn't going to use my powers on a little girl, but you are really not helping lighten the mood, I am about to use my powers to get both of you out of here." Belize took a couple of deep breathes trying to stay relaxed and then started to walk away, but then said "So you actually want to use your powers on a nine year old?" Splendid just retorted "Yes just to show you how much I despise you." Belize let go of Rose and she turned around. "Really you are going to use super powers… Little Rose Likey." She then ran over to Splendid at a fast rate of speed and tackled him down and started using her fists pounding on him, pulling on his fur and making him crash into the floor, get up and crash into the walls.

Belize sat back and watched the scene then saw some of the food on the table and he knew it was plastic, but he didn't care he hasn't eaten since Lammy died earlier in the day, so he walked to the table picked up a plastic scone and started to eat it, while he was eating it everyone was watching the little nine year old raccoon beat up the super powered jerk and everyone watching was starting to make a betting pool on who would win.

Belize sat back and watched when suddenly he saw someone dressed up in a pink maids uniform walk out of the bathroom, suddenly she came charging at Belize and started a fight with him. Lammy was sitting back staring at all that was going on, _ Well I guess she can handle herself here, but what was with the cute innocent act. Whatever Belize really has one screwed up family…_

She then went to the concessions stand and bought some food and a drink and went to watch the festivities that were going on in the museum. This was one of the most interesting things to watch in the last few weeks.

**A/N well that's done and it only took me twenty minutes to write. Yes another OC I hope you like her, she's like a little female version of Belize, but she makes him look like he's a lot more mature and sane then everyone sees him as. Review if you like, but it's only a choice.**

**Belize****: Wait before you leave and do whatever you're going to do… Why did you make another OC and why make me have a sister?**

**Well not my fault, blame a dream. Well now to finish writing The Hunt, and then finish the second Challenge on The Competition. Enjoy.**


	2. A little ammendment

**A/N Okay so I have decided make this into a two chapter story, it has taken me a while, but I didn't like how the one chapter ended in a way, but I figured make a little amendment to the story to cap it off with what I intended. **

Belize was slowly staggering while getting up after he finished fighting his way away from the maid in the pink uniform, he looked at his right hand and saw it was covered in bruises and small amounts of blood, that could have been his or the maids.

He looked over to see what happened to Splendid, or Rose, he saw both of them laying on the ground, each using their last bits of energy trying to hit each other, but not really causing any damage to the other at all. Belize walked over to Rose and gently picked her up, trying not to fall over.

After he got Rose up, he started to walk her out of the room, until he noticed that Lammy was asleep with a popcorn bucket over her head and a bloody knife in her hand and a dead Lumpy on the other side of the bench she was sitting on. Belize shrugged and then sighed and walked over to Lammy tapping on the bucket over her head.

"Come, on Lammy let's go. It seems all three of us are exhausted to a point." Belize then saw Rose slowly trying to run her way over to Splendid to continue fighting him, but Belize caught her by her tail and pulled her back near him. "Stop it Rose, save energy to get home, rest. You can beat up Splendid after you sleep." Rose stopped struggling and nodded.

Belize released Rose and then had Lammy grab his hand and then with the other grabbed Rose's and the three started to walk out of the museum, they were heading to their car when they saw smoke, Lammy let go of Belize and Rose's hands and ran to investigate the fire.

"Oh no, Damn it, why today?" Belize slowly walked up behind her yawning and half closed eyes, "what's the problem sweetie?" Belize said starting to slowly sway back and forth a little Lammy saw this and just looked at him, the minute she turned around Belize fell forwards and hit the ground with his face, Lammy was concerned a bit at first, but then she heard Belize snore, and she laughed a little, then she remembered that Rose was there too.

She walked over to Rose, "Want to help me and your brother?" Rose nodded and started to have the same symptoms Belize had. "Okay go over to your brother grab his hand and rest with him, just make sure you two stay together okay?" Rose nodded slowly walked over to Belize held onto his right hand and used him belly as a pillow.

Lammy smiled at how cute the scene was, but she was a little upset that she didn't think to bring her camera. She sighed and then looked up at the sky knowing it's about to get dark, and there's a lot more dangers in town at night. She started to shudder thinking about Disco Bear patrolling the streets walking like he's 'Mr. Macho' and then dancing to his imaginary disco music.

Lammy almost threw up thinking about the image, she just hit her head a couple times and said "No, get out of my head, just get out of my head." After she was sure the image was gone she looked up into the sky again and calculated the time, she had twenty seven minutes to run home and get a motorized vehicle that Belize and Rose can ride in so they can get home faster.

Lammy stretched out her legs and heard a couple of pops, as she hasn't ran in a while, but she didn't want Belize to know that. She got down in a runner stance like the one she saw at a track meet she randomly popped into to see what was going on with the crowd. She waited for a couple seconds and got set, then once she had twenty five minutes left to get home, she started her run, leaving Belize and Rose by themselves.

Belize was starting to wake up a little because he felt something scratching him and then he opened his eyes and saw Rose was the one scratching him, he tried to get her to stop, but she didn't, he grabbed her hand and held on tight she was still just swinging at nothing, then he realized she must be scratching at something in her dream. Belize let her hand go and gave her a kiss on her forehead and then looked around for Lammy.

Belize saw that it was getting nearly dark, he knew what some of the townsfolk do in the night and he doesn't want Rose to see them, nor get influenced by their actions. He walks over to Rose, picks her up and then starts walking home hoping he can make it before it gets too dark.

Lammy made it to the house and she went into the garage and saw a motorized scooter and a side car with the attachment, she attached them together and started up the scooter, she looked around as the scooter was whirring up, but then died. She saw the power gauge and saw it was empty. "Damn it Belize I told you to put this thing on the charger after you use it." She then sighs gets off and looks for the charging cord.

Belize and Rose gets about half way to the house, Belize's knees start to wobble a bit as they were finally starting to give out on his weight, and then the extra weight produced by Rose, but Belize pushed on trying to get home.

Rose started to make little whimper sounds and Belize stopped and checked on her, she was still asleep, and was starting to wonder, what could have happened in her dream, and why is she whimpering. Belize sighed and started to continue his trek on down the road getting closer and closer home.

Lammy tried to start the scooter again and this time the motor whirred, slowed down and then whirred again, then she knew that it had some battery juice so she unplugged the cord and revved the engine to see if it still works, the motor purred fine, Lammy smiled and then started to drive it out the garage she turned it to go to the museum only to run into Belize.

The scooter stopped at a sudden force and turned off, Lammy was slightly thrown from the scooter and into the middle of the road, Belize dropped Rose onto the ground and quickly turned his body to go to Lammy, only turning it too fast that he snaps a few ribs. Belize then realized he dropped Rose and tried running back to her, but he couldn't handle the pain.

Suddenly Belize started to feel feint, he looked around and tried to talk, but he couldn't say anything, he felt a lot of pain and that's when he realized when one of his ribs snapped it cut open a lung, Belize knew that he couldn't do anything about it so he tried going over to Rose and see if she was fine, he examined her before his vision started to black out, he didn't see anything wrong with her, just that she was still whimpering in her sleep.

Belize smiled knowing that Rose was fine, as he gave her a hug and died in the middle of a hug, Rose still dreaming in her sleep only had a comforting smile on her face as she relaxed and got rested, knowing full well that tomorrow she will finish her fight with Splendid, and she was not going to hold back any.

**A/N There's the intended ending I know the first one was just funny, but I couldn't leave it with that, plus I also kind of made Rose to get Belize to be more brotherly, responsible, and protective so the original end shown little of that. I hope you enjoyed, this may not be the last sad/cute/tragic ending for any of my stories.**

**Belize****: Wait you killed me? And you left the hidden secrets the citizens in Happy Tree Town do at night.**

**I know a couple of the things I'm going to put in The Competition and I don't want to spoil that. Now as I say every ending and sometimes beginning… Enjoy.**


End file.
